Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users can upload various types of data to the social networking system. For example, users can upload files including various types of data, such as text, image, video, etc. Files may be uploaded using various protocols. For example, a file can be uploaded using hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). An uploaded file can be presented on a profile page of a user. An uploaded file can also be presented through a feed, such as a newsfeed, for a user to view and access.